Aika Hayashi
Appearance As a current member of the Hayashi family Aika's overall appearance is tailored to the common student garb with little alterations. This common garb only goes to further enhance Aika's overall underwhelming appearance. Within the confinements of the Hayashi family Aika bares little difference to the average soldier. Members of the family have even commented that her outfit lacks "finesse" and have even gone as far to say it "mocks their heritage". Aika's outfit consists of a school issued skirt which only works to further undermine her overall aesthetic. The skirt doesn't caress her curves, but rather the loose-fitting attire works to hide her figure. Her pink hair has turned coarse and messily falls just above her shoulders (her pink hair is the only semblance that she truly belongs to the Hayashi). In order to have her hair maintain any semblance of order she often fastens her hair behind two pins. Being a member of Hayashi family Aika's family bracelet is always fastened around her left arm. Aika's often goes through extraneous training to gain ranks within her family, and because of this she is often found wearing gloves. Personality Aika is most commonly described as a quiet girl. Within the Hayashi family she rarely gives her opinion, or is even heard. Having grown up with this complex of not being heard she decided to stop speaking. This isn't an unusual attitude adopted by children of the Hayashi. In the Hayashi family there are not many children, and the children that are apart of the family do not act like children. Aika, like all children of the family, was not given the treatment of a usual child. Children exist to serve and even from a young age this lesson was cemented into Aika's mind. This idea became an unspoken law, and created Aika's separation between personal and professional. Within a family setting Aika is timid, quiet, and submissive. She is often found doing other's chores, duties, and even work. This attitude is often adopted when dealing with people in general. Aika often loses sparring matches with friends, or doesn't even accept having them. This is a byproduct of Aika's family life. Aika's anxiety especially in social settings works heavily against her. Aika doesn't have many friends, her attitude with friends is very similar to how she treats her family. She often is talked over by her friends, and becomes the background noise of a conversation. This attitude is correlated to how her family operates. She'll often even go as far to asking permission to speak. Her confidence is only related to her fighting capabilities. This means she has little to no confidence outside of battle. She often doesn't take positive reinforcement well. Aika's family uses negative reinforcement as a law of the land. "A child will not learn from coddling" is how her father would explain his reprehensible actions. This caused Aika to take criticism very well. Her professional attitude is similar to her personal attitude, but has some key differences. Her confidence level is much higher when in a professional capacity. She was only given praise when successfully completing a mission. She still is often regarded as quiet, and timid. Although the latter is not completely true. As a child, and even into her adolescence Aika was always quiet. Although her silence and solitude was not in vain. She often picked up on small, and even unnoticeable changes within people. This worked to allow Aika to understand people in a easier way, and this allowed her to find comfort in her silence. Aika is not without emotion, but rather isn't comfortable or familiar enough with showing her emotions. Although she has be coined with the term "cold" multiple times Aika isn't without feelings. This is most prominent when Aika deals with monsters. She is often aggressive, destructive, and even at times arrogant. Aikas's hatred for monsters is directly correlated to her fathers death. This nurtured hate allowed Aika to find purpose in her duties. Powers and Abilities Body Augmentation: Due to the Hayashi's ceremonies Aika traded her eye sight for power. Part of that power was given to fortify her body. Aika received immense augmentation to all of her body which not only enhanced her mind, but strengthened all of her senses. Furthermore Saika's strength and endurance was severely augmented allowing her preform tasks far beyond her previous abilities. Adaptability: After enduring the rigorous tasks from her family Aika is capable of easily adapting to new situations. This both aids her in fighting, but also learning in general. As her families strongest trait was their aggressive nature Aika was often found in less that fortunate situations(which also could be attributed to her ability). Augmented Intellect: As a part of the Hayashi family Aika was not only trained physically, but mentally. In order to aid her family in their practices Aika was expected to not only hunt down supernatural monsters, but to outwit the monsters she hunted down. Not only this, but during the Hayashi ceremony Aika's mind was further enhanced. Chaos: During the Hayashi ceremony Aika also gained a secondary ability which later was given the title, "Chaos". Chaos is the ability to manipulate disasters. Aika can both manipulate and create SMALL disasters. Chaos is a recently acquired ability, and because of this Aika has little control of it. A byproduct of this ability is Aika's Aura of Chaos. To put aptly,Aura of Chaos is the innate aura Aika gives off. This aura causes Aikia and all near creatures to experience bad luck. Large Magical Reservoirs: The Hayashi ceremony gave Aika large magical reservoirs as "Chaos"'is an ability the requires massive amounts of magical energy to use. Also '"Aura of Chaos" is an innate ability that is always active which means Aika's magical reservoirs were massively augmented as they are constantly both recharging even while under use. Sight: Aika cannot see in the typical way, but rather can see silhouettes of figures based on "energy" traveling through all things. When Aika was given massive amounts of energy through the Hayashi ceremony she was given the innate ability to sense and see energy, which allows her to see "silhouettes" of figures rather than definitive features that actual eye sight would give. Equipment Hayashi Tomes: Aika did bring multiple tomes from her families library, but her ability to use magic is nonexistent. They merely are memorabilia of Aika's family, and a constant reminder of her fathers teachings. Even though she cannot use magic she constantly works on her fathers teachings. Hayashi Necklace: The Hayashi necklace carries no significance, but it was a gift from her mother. She often clings the the necklace in times of stress. It becomes a grounding tool. Supplies:'Aika often carries supplies whether it be a book bag, or various note pads. She works diligently and finds comfort in work. Although whenever Aika seems to need something she doesn't seem to have it. Aika blames this on her ability, but that doesn't always seem to be the case. Backstory Aika was born approximately 16 years ago. The full knowledge of her birth is not known, but she was born under good conditions. Both of Aika's parents had not planned for a child, and this reflected in their later years of parenting. Even if they were a tad cold her parents did truly love her. As residents of the Hayashi family Aika was brought into the world of supernatural beings from birth. This would work to later pave her path towards Osaka Gakuin. As a child Aika was subjected to rigorous training both physically and mentally. Aikas's father would often tell her stories of his adventures. His stories were painted with gruesomely bloody pictures. Her father would often go on tangents about his personal hatred for monsters, and this idea became a fundamental aspect of Aikas's personal hatred towards monsters. Aika's childhood had few memories of her fathers admiration, butthe few memories she does have from her childhood she still remembers to this day. Aika's training led her to the path of becoming a "hunter". This path was heavily influenced by her father (who also adopted this path). He often rambled on about her potential, and constantly reminded her of the power she needed to take justice into her own hands. Unlike the usual route for a "hunter" Aika was trained under her fathers wing. Aika didn't agree with this decision as she wanted to train with the other children. This separation began to work against Aika which later became the cause for her social anxiety. Aika always went on missions from then on, but when she did she was always accompanied by her father. After completing many, upon many missions Aika was given the chance to begin missions on her own. Upon her first mission Aika was tasked with what seemed to be a simple removal. Upon arrival Aika realized that the mission would prove to be much more difficult that she had thought. As Aika fought her life she began to lose hope, and the monster quickly took advantage of her openings. Aika laid flat on the ground battered and beaten. As her eyes began to close she heard a familiar voice. By some sort of miracle Aika survived. Although Aika regained consciousness to a world in which she never wanted to awake in. Aika was saved by her father, but during his battle he gave his life to rescue her. The monster they were fighting escaped, and Aika's hatred for monsters grown innumerably. She viewed her fathers killer as nothing more than an evil creature that needed to be exterminated. This hatred would only push her closer to her goals. She was determined to gain the power to protect the people she loved. When her father died her relationship with her other family members grew. She became a support for everyone in the family to use. Understanding now why he pushed her to grow stronger Aika now viewed her father as her guiding light. Aika began to do whatever she was ordered without question or hesitation. After that Aika began to train unlike before. She wouldn't eat, sleep, or even speak to anyone other than her family members. Rumors began to fly that she was a robot, or some demon of some kind. She would carry out her duties within the family without any hesitation, As her training continued she began to learn the secret techniques of her family. While doing this she also learned the Hayashi's secret ritual. This ritual would later be used in order to take Aika's sight in order to grant her immeasurable power. After Aika gained the ability "'Chaos" she left her family in search of her fathers killer. This would lead her to Osaka Gakuin in pursuit of her fathers killer. Trivia Aika is based upon personal story by the author. Aika's blindness is used to give her a unique perspective. Aika's clothing style is based on the authors close friend. Aika was created while listening to Tomppabeats. "Monsters" is used as a relative term throughout the piece. This is because the way Aika views monsters is much different than other people. She cannot see and because of this she does not judge based on appearance, but rather she judges based on actions. Those who only create despair she titles "monster" regardless of what they actually are. As a child Aika learned how to play the piano as stress reliever. Category:Accepted Character Category:Female Category:Arcane Category:Character Category:Student Category:Human